Alvy Moore/Filmography
TV *"Live Shot" (1 episode, 1995) - Towering Infernos (1995) TV episode *"The Boys Are Back" .... Old Man (1 episode, 1994) - The Fishing Trip (1994) TV episode .... Old Man *"Hardball" .... Old Hardball (1 episode, 1994) - Lee's Bad, Bad Day (1994) TV episode .... Old Hardball *"Frasier" .... Putnam (1 episode, 1994) - Flour Child (1994) TV episode .... Putnam *"Phenom" .... Mr. Berger (1 episode, 1994) - Brian and the Tennis Star (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Berger *"The Jackie Thomas Show" .... Mayor (1 episode, 1993) - Aloha, Io-wahu (1993) TV episode .... Mayor *"Evening Shade" .... Dale (1 episode, 1992) - Hasta la Vista (1992) TV episode .... Dale *Return to Green Acres (1990) (TV) .... Hank Kimball *The Adventure Machine (1990) (TV) (voice) *Little White Lies (1989) (TV) .... Mr. Jenkell *"Newhart" .... Delivery Man (1 episode, 1989) - Murder at the Stratley (1989) TV episode .... Delivery Man *A Chucklewood Easter (1987) (TV) (voice) .... Abner *"ABC Weekend Specials" .... Grandpa Little (1 episode, 1986) - Liberty and the Littles (1986) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little *"Hardcastle and McCormick" .... Birdy Fletcher (1 episode, 1986) - Hardcastle for Mayor (1986) TV episode .... Birdy Fletcher *"The Littles" .... Grandpa Little (29 episodes, 1983-1985) - The Little Girl Who Could (1985) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little - Ben Dinky (1985) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little - A Little Drunk (1985) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little - Deadly Jewels (1985) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little - The Wrong Stuff (1985) TV episode (voice) .... Grandpa Little (24 more) *The Turkey Caper (1985) (TV) (voice) .... Abner *Little House: The Last Farewell (1984) (TV) .... 1st Mayor *Which Witch Is Which (1984) (TV) (voice) .... Abner *"Hill Street Blues" .... Morton (1 episode, 1983) - Ba-Bing, Ba-Bing (1983) TV episode .... Morton *The Christmas Tree Train (1983) (TV) (voice) .... Abner / Santa Claus *"Fantasy Island" .... Mr. Stone (1 episode, 1982) - Daddy's Little Girl/The Whistle (1982) TV episode .... Mr. Stone *"Days of Our Lives" (1965) TV series .... John Purcell (unknown episodes, 1981) ... aka "Cruise of Deception: Days of Our Lives" - USA (summer title) ... aka "DOOL" - USA (informal short title) ... aka "Days" - USA (short title) *"The Waltons" .... Frank Sims (1 episode, 1981) - The Indiscretion (1981) TV episode .... Frank Sims *"Little House on the Prairie" .... Storekeeper / ... (3 episodes, 1980) ... aka "L.H.O.T.P." - International (English title) (informal short title) ... aka "Little House: A New Beginning" - USA (last season title) - Divorce, Walnut Grove Style (1980) TV episode .... Storekeeper - Laura Ingalls Wilder: Part 2 (1980) TV episode .... Storekeeper - He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not: Part 2 (1980) TV episode .... Mr. Crowley *Cotton Candy (1978) (TV) .... Mr. Smalley ... aka "Ron Howard's Cotton Candy" - USA (complete title) *Kate Bliss and the Ticker Tape Kid (1978) (TV) .... Room Clerk *Lacy and the Mississippi Queen (1978) (TV) .... Reverend *"How the West Was Won" (1978) TV mini-series .... Swenson (unknown episodes) *Mrs. Sundance (1974) (TV) (uncredited) .... Mr. Spence *"Lotsa Luck" .... Samuel Quincy (1 episode, 1973) - Arthur's Inheritance (1973) TV episode .... Samuel Quincy *"Love, American Style" .... Alan (segment "Love and the Amateur Night") / ... (2 episodes, 1970-1972) - Love and the Amateur Night/Love and the Cheaters/Love and the Love *Nest/Love and the Unbearable Fiance (1972) TV episode .... Alan (segment "Love and the Amateur Night") - Love and the Intruder/Love and the Lost Dog (1970) TV episode .... Mr. *Stanton (segment "Love and the Lost Dog") *"Nanny and the Professor" .... Al Bender (1 episode, 1971) - The Flower Children (1971) TV episode .... Al Bender *"Green Acres" .... Hank Kimball / ... (124 episodes, 1965-1971) - Lisa the Psychologist (1971) TV episode .... Hank Kimball - The Hole in the Porch (1971) TV episode .... Hank Kimball - The Carpenter's Ball (1971) TV episode .... Hank Kimball - King Oliver I (1971) TV episode .... Hank Kimball - Son of Drobny (1971) TV episode .... Hank Kimball (119 more) *"The Andy Griffith Show" .... Kitchenware Salesman (1 episode, 1966) ... aka "Andy of Mayberry" - USA (rerun title) ... aka "T.A.G.S." - International (English title) (informal short title) - A Baby in the House (1966) TV episode .... Kitchenware Salesman *"Hazel" .... Mr. Haverstraw (1 episode, 1966) - A Car Named Chrysanthemum (1966) TV episode .... Mr. Haverstraw *"My Mother the Car" .... Deputy Oliver Woods / ... (2 episodes, 1965) - Shine On, Shine On, Honeymoon (1965) TV episode .... Dog Catcher - What Makes Auntie Freeze (1965) TV episode .... Deputy Oliver Woods *"The Legend of Jesse James" .... Joe T. Alcorn (1 episode, 1965) - The Man Who Killed Jesse (1965) TV episode .... Joe T. Alcorn *"The Smothers Brothers Show" .... Messenger (1 episode, 1965) ... aka "My Brother the Angel" - USA (series title) - There's Something About a Sailor (1965) TV episode .... Messenger *"Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" .... Hoff (1 episode, 1965) - The Condemned (1965) TV episode .... Hoff *"Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color" .... Hal Dooley (2 episodes, 1965) ... aka "Disneyland" - USA (original title) ... aka "Disney's Wonderful World" - USA (new title) ... aka "The Disney Sunday Movie" - USA (new title) ... aka "The Magical World of Disney" - USA (new title) ... aka "The Wonderful World of Disney" - USA (new title) ... aka "Walt Disney" - USA (new title) ... aka "Walt Disney Presents" - USA (new title) - Kilroy: Part 4 (1965) TV episode .... Hal Dooley - Kilroy: Part 3 (1965) TV episode .... Hal Dooley *"Daniel Boone" .... Amos Truro (1 episode, 1965) - Four-Leaf Clover (1965) TV episode .... Amos Truro *"Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C." .... Clerk (1 episode, 1965) - Old Man Carter (1965) TV episode .... Clerk *"Burke's Law" .... Arnie / ... (5 episodes, 1963-1965) ... aka "Amos Burke, Secret Agent" - USA (third season title) - Who Killed the Man on the White Horse? (1965) TV episode .... Spiegel the *Bartender - Who Killed Mother Goose? (1965) TV episode .... Photographer - Who Killed Cornelius Gilbert? (1964) TV episode .... Ralph Kelso - Who Killed Andy Zygmunt? (1964) TV episode .... Arnie - Who Killed Cable Roberts? (1963) TV episode .... Herbert the Chauffeur *"The Dick Van Dyke Show" .... Wiley / ... (2 episodes, 1965) ... aka "The Dick Van Dyke Daytime Show" - USA (rerun title) - The Case of the Pillow (1965) TV episode .... Wiley - The Impractical Joke (1965) TV episode .... William Handlebuck *"The Munsters" .... Dr. Grant (1 episode, 1965) - Bats of a Feather (1965) TV episode .... Dr. Grant *"Death Valley Days" .... Andy Kale / ... (3 episodes, 1962-1965) ... aka "Call of the West" - USA (syndication title) ... aka "The Pioneers" - USA (syndication title) ... aka "Trails West" - USA (syndication title) ... aka "Western Star Theater" - USA (syndication title) - The Race at Cherry Creek (1965) TV episode .... Andy Kale - Thar She Blows (1963) TV episode .... Ben Newson - Grass Man (1962) TV episode *"The Virginian" .... 2nd Man / ... (3 episodes, 1963-1964) ... aka "The Men from Shiloh" - USA (ninth season title) - A Man of the People (1964) TV episode .... Ray Harris - The Brazos Kid (1964) TV episode .... Les Jensen - Run Away Home (1963) TV episode .... 2nd Man *"Gunsmoke" .... Stage Passenger (1 episode, 1964) ... aka "Marshal Dillon" - USA (rerun title) - Chicken (1964) TV episode (uncredited) .... Stage Passenger *"The Rogues" .... George (1 episode, 1964) - Death of a Fleming (1964) TV episode .... George *"The Beverly Hillbillies" .... Alvin (1 episode, 1964) ... aka "Mornin' Beverly Hillbillies" - USA (daytime version title) - Jed Becomes a Movie Mogul (1964) TV episode .... Alvin *"Arrest and Trial" .... Specs (1 episode, 1964) - A Roll of the Dice (1964) TV episode .... Specs *"Perry Mason" .... Cabbie (1 episode, 1964) - The Case of the Wednesday Woman (1964) TV episode .... Cabbie *"Vacation Playhouse" .... Otis Platt (1 episode, 1963) - Hooray for Love (1963) TV episode .... Otis Platt *"Wagon Train" .... Private Bledsoe (1 episode, 1963) - The Johnny Masters Story (1963) TV episode .... Private Bledsoe *"Dennis the Menace" .... Manager (1 episode, 1963) - My Uncle Ned (1963) TV episode .... Manager *"The Wide Country" .... Rex (1 episode, 1962) - Straightjacket for an Indian (1962) TV episode .... Rex *"87th Precinct" .... Adam Sloan / ... (2 episodes, 1961-1962) - Step Forward (1962) TV episode .... Adam Sloan - Run, Rabbit, Run (1961) TV episode .... Mr. Giddon *"Twilight Zone" .... Man on stool (1 episode, 1962) ... aka "The Twilight Zone" - USA (original title) - Showdown with Rance McGrew (1962) TV episode (uncredited) .... Man on stool *"The Joey Bishop Show" (1 episode, 1962) - The Income Tax Caper (1962) TV episode *"Pete and Gladys" .... Howie (11 episodes, 1960-1961) - Uncle Paul's Insurance (1961) TV episode .... Howie - Gladys Goes to College (1961) TV episode .... Howie - Junior (1961) TV episode .... Howie - The Orchid Story (1961) TV episode .... Howie - Gladys Opens Pete's Mail (1961) TV episode .... Howie (6 more) *"The Dick Powell Theatre" .... Reporter (1 episode, 1961) ... aka "The Dick Powell Show" - USA (original title) - Who Killed Julie Greer? (1961) TV episode .... Reporter *"Stagecoach West" .... J. J. Brester (1 episode, 1961) - Fort Wyatt Crossing (1961) TV episode .... J. J. Brester *"Zane Grey Theater" .... Cox (1 episode, 1961) ... aka "Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theater" - USA (complete title) ... aka "The Westerners" - USA (rerun title) - The Bible Man (1961) TV episode .... Cox *"Bachelor Father" .... Martin Burns (1 episode, 1960) - Bentley and the Lost Chord (1960) TV episode .... Martin Burns *"77 Sunset Strip" .... Adam Gallante (1 episode, 1960) - The Affairs of Adam Gallante (1960) TV episode .... Adam Gallante *"Surfside 6" .... Herbert Colter (1 episode, 1960) - According to Our Files (1960) TV episode .... Herbert Colter *"G.E. True Theater" .... Herb Dennis (1 episode, 1960) ... aka "General Electric Theater" - USA (original title) ... aka "G.E. Theater" - USA (informal short title) - The Man Who Thought for Himself (1960) TV episode .... Herb Dennis *"New Comedy Showcase" .... Andy (1 episode, 1960) - Johnny Come Lately (1960) TV episode .... Andy *"Johnny Ringo" .... Billy Joe Scanlon / ... (2 episodes, 1960) ... aka "The Westerners" - USA (syndication title) - Single Debt (1960) TV episode .... Billy Joe Scanlon - The Liars (1960) TV episode .... Gordie Fields *"The DuPont Show with June Allyson" .... Driver (1 episode, 1960) - Once Upon a Knight (1960) TV episode .... Driver *"The Donna Reed Show" .... Hank (1 episode, 1958) - The Male Ego (1958) TV episode .... Hank *"Flight" (1 episode) - Decision (????) TV episode *"Navy Log" .... 'Fins' Finsternis / ... (2 episodes, 1955-1957) - The Big White Albatross (1957) TV episode .... Guite - The Transfer (1955) TV episode .... 'Fins' Finsternis *"Dragnet" (1 episode, 1957) ... aka "Badge 714" - USA (syndication title) - The Big Tease (1957) TV episode *"Combat Sergeant" .... Corbett (1 episode, 1956) - Destruction at Dawn (1956) TV episode .... Corbett *"My Little Margie" .... Dillard Crumbly (2 episodes, 1952-1954) - Vern Gets the Bird (1954) TV episode - Efficiency Expert (1952) TV episode .... Dillard Crumbly *"Space Patrol" .... Ferris Macklin / ... (2 episodes, 1951-1952) ... aka "Satellite Police" - USA (syndication title) - The Chase in Time (1952) TV episode .... Kirk - A Big Wheel Named Ferris (1951) TV episode .... Ferris Macklin *"Rebound" .... Petri Gunther (1 episode, 1952) ... aka "Counterpoint" - USA (syndication title) - The Wedding (1952) TV episode (as Jack Moore) .... Petri Gunther Film *The Horror Show (1989) .... Chili Salesman *Intruder (1989) .... Officer Dalton ... aka "Night Crew: The Final Checkout" - USA (video title) *Here Come the Littles (1985) (voice) .... Grandpa Little *They're Playing with Fire (1984) .... Jimbo *Mortuary (1983/I) .... Bob Stevens *Early Warning (1981) .... Paul Marshal *Superbman: The Other Movie (1981) .... Perry Blight *Scream (1981) .... Allen *Smokey and the Hotwire Gang (1979) .... Sheriff Flower ... aka "Mafia Lady" - USA (video box title) *Dr. Minx (1975) *The Specialist (1975/I) .... Bailiff Humbolt *A Boy and His Dog (1975) .... Doctor Moore *Herbie Rides Again (1974) .... Angry Taxi Driver *Time to Run (1973) *The Late Liz (1971) .... Bill Morris *The Brotherhood of Satan (1971) .... Tobey *The Witchmaker (1969) .... Dr. Ralph Hayes ... aka "The Legend of Witch Hollow" - USA (reissue title) ... aka "The Witchmaster" - USA (video box title) *The Gnome-Mobile (1967) (uncredited) .... Gas Station Mechanic *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) (uncredited) .... Mr. Brown *One Way Wahine (1965) .... Maxwell *Love and Kisses (1965) .... Officer Jones *A Very Special Favor (1965) (uncredited) .... Ralph *The Devil's Bedroom (1964) *3 Nuts in Search of a Bolt (1964) .... Sutter T. Finley ... aka "3 Nuts and a Bolt" - USA (alternative title) *Move Over, Darling (1963) .... Room Service Waiter *Sunday in New York (1963) (uncredited) .... Airport Ticket Clerk *For Love or Money (1963) .... George *Twist Around the Clock (1961) .... Dizzy Bellew *Everything's Ducky (1961) .... Jim Lipscott *The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1960) .... Seaman J. Johnson *The Perfect Furlough (1958) .... Pvt. Marvin Brewer *The Heart Is a Rebel (1958) .... Bill *The Invisible Boy (1957) (uncredited) .... Scientist #4 (pranks scene) *Designing Woman (1957) .... Luke Coslow *The Persuader (1957) .... Willy Williams *Screaming Eagles (1956) .... Pvt. Grimes *5 Against the House (1955) .... Roy *An Annapolis Story (1955) .... Willie ... aka "Navy Air Patrol" - USA (alternative title) *There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) (uncredited) .... Katy's Date ... aka "Irving Berlin's There's No Business Like Show Business" - UK (complete title), USA (complete title) *Return from the Sea (1954) .... Smitty *Susan Slept Here (1954) .... Virgil, Mark's Gofer *So You Want to Be a Banker (1954) (uncredited) .... Harrington Arlington Farrington Jr./Harrington Arlington Farrington III *Secret of the Incas (1954) (uncredited) .... Young Man at Bar *Riot in Cell Block 11 (1954) .... Gator *The Wild One (1953) (uncredited) .... Pigeon *China Venture (1953) .... Carlson *The Affairs of Dobie Gillis (1953) (uncredited) .... Interrupted Registering Freshman *The War of the Worlds (1953) (uncredited) .... Zippy *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953) (uncredited) .... Winston - Olympic Team ... aka "Howard Hawks' Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" - UK (complete title), USA (complete title) *Affair with a Stranger (1953) (scenes deleted) .... Television Announcer *The Glory Brigade (1953) .... Pvt. 'Stoney' Stone *The Girls of Pleasure Island (1953) (uncredited) .... Marine *Off Limits (1953) (uncredited) .... Staff Sgt. Wagner *Destination Gobi (1953) (uncredited) .... Aide, Argus HQ *Battle Circus (1953) (uncredited) .... Runnker *Flat Top (1952) (uncredited) .... Sailor *Battle Zone (1952) (uncredited) .... Marine *Fearless Fagan (1952) (uncredited) .... Pvt. Thomson *You for Me (1952) (scenes deleted) .... Friend *Skirts Ahoy! (1952) (uncredited) .... French-Speaking Sailor *Talk About a Stranger (1952) (uncredited) .... Sailor on Motorcycle *Okinawa (1952) (uncredited) .... Sailor on Bridge